Riolu's Uprising
by Remited
Summary: Riolu is tired of the life he has and he decides to travel alone to get stronger on his own. He finds a Celebi that takes him to an unknown world... Pit's world. Can Celebi really do that? I don't know but it happened.
1. Chapter 1

Time for a new story thing! This time... a new crossover! Yay...

* * *

><p>A little blue jackel looking creature is punching the air furiously... he almost hit a nearby parrot looking creature. Let me cut to the chase... these things are Pokémon. The blue one is a Riolu and the parrot is Chatot.<p>

The Chatot seems upset with the determined Riolu, "Stop doing that! You're going to hurt somebody... possibly me." Riolu looks at him, "I tried that but you are a flying type, right?" Chatot nods, "But it could still hurt if I'm not careful... sigh... I should have just let Cranidos and Mawile keep you."

Yep... this is the story of the little Riolu that those lovely Pokémon couple had. If you know about them, that is... if not... go to my Cranidos and Mawile stories already! Anyways... Riolu scoffs in response, "They cannot control me!" He then positions his arms behind him and some strange blue energy comes out from his paws, but only a little.

Chatot squawks frantically, "Y-you're going to try aura sphere?! That's awfully dangerous for a Riolu to do! P-please wait until you evolved." Riolu ignores Chatot's warnings and pushed out his arms and the energy goes inside him and causes him to explode and gets him slammed into a wall.

He gets up no problem and scolds himself, "Shoot! So close! Do better this time, Riolu!" He was about to do it again until Chatot flies in front of him angrily, "No more! Go back to your dorms!" Riolu growls angrily at him, "I want to do this right! If you can't support me than I'm going on my own and I won't come back!"

Riolu jumps out of the window and shatters it and runs off in a hurry. Riolu finds himself deep in the forest contemplating about his life. Riolu stops in the middle and says out loud, "I want to go out on my own and become a great fighter!" Riolu punches a tree and it shakes and some angry spearow fly out and strikes him.

Riolu stands his guard and prepares another aura sphere, he readies his paws and says, "Auuuuurrraaa..." Then he pushes his arms out yet again, "Spheeeeere!" The ball actually shot out but it wasn't large enough to cause a lot of damage and the spearow charges at Riolu and pecks at him endlessly it seems.

Riolu tries swatting them away but couldn't get a hit on them and tries to make a run for it. He blindly charges in the forest and finally collides at a stone wall that is just half his height and he get flown off it and at a cliff into a river.

None of the events that Riolu faced made his dream go away at the slightest. He crawls out of the water and dries his fur. He takes a deep breath and exhales and puts hit paws together and bows his head down and closes his eyes.

He tries his best to sense the aura around him but it is too difficult for him at this evolutionary stage. He eventually senses a strong aura and turns at it, "Is that..." It wasn't a Lucario even though he wishes it was.. but a legendary Pokémon of the forest, Celebi.

Riolu looks at it not pleased that it's not a Lucario and lets out an angry "Hmph!" He eventually strikes at it and it holds him with it's psychic. Celebi wasn't trying to hurt Riolu but it was just startled by his ambush.

Celebi calls out and things started to get a bit wierd from here... everything is disappearing from Riolu's sight and all he could see was a blurry green glow.

This must be Celebi's power of time or whatever it was called, Riolu looks all around him and is scared of where he might end up at. He eventually passes out and at the time of awakeness, he ends up at an entirely diffent area or world.

He gets up and notices building and things all around him, he eventually see humans to his surprise and hides from them, "Humans." He says in his head, "I don't like the sight of the things that I'm seeing." But then he notices that they were running in a panic.

This seemed that he came in at the wrong time, no pun intended. He peeks out a bit from his hiding place and sees strange creatures floating in the air, they didn't seem to look like any Pokémon that Riolu has come across.

Riolu comes to the conclusion that these things are most definitely not Pokémon. They were some kind of floating purple eye monsters with tentacles on the bottom. They came in at the hundreds and were shooting some kind of beams at everything and destroying the top of the buildings and sometimes the ground.

Riolu being the curious Pokémon that he is, decides to go out and take a closer look at this world. The cyclops monsters actually spotted him and shoots balls of energy at him. Riolu dodges them easily and tries climbing a building and trying to attempt to strike one of these things.

He charges at them and jumps up as high as he can and jabs one in the eye. The choses victim of his punch let out a pained shriek and Riolu covers his ears and lands on the building. As soon as these monsters were about to attack Riolu, another challenger appoaches.

Riolu looks up the sky and sees a flying human? With wings like some kind of flying type bird Pokemon he hasn't seen yet. Riolu quickly retreats and hides yet again and actually has a good view of what this flying human was going to do.

He swoops down and Riolu could hear him say, "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Presumably to the humans in panic. Riolu thinks that this guy is a savior to these humans but the real question is... does he use Pokémon?

Nope! Instead to Riolu's surprise, he has some kind of bow that shoots glowing arrows of light directly at the cyclops monsters' eyes and they parish. Riolu closes his eyes yet again and tries to read this guy's aura... strangely, he cannot read it at all.

Reading auras and actually somewhat new to Riolu as he decided to learn to read them recently. Riolu quietly says, "Who is this flying human?" He continues to see the 'flying human' shooting huge amounts of light arrows at the monsters and taking them down one by one.

The flying human shouts out boldy, "This is almost like target arena!" Riolu crosses his arms and says, "I could have done that." Riolu crouches a bit, "In fact... I'm going to attack this human. No way he's gonna catch me!" He jumps as high as possible and prepares his aura sphere, "Auuurrrraaaa... spheeeeerre!" He brings out his arms and shoots out his aura. And actually made an impressive one this time.

It came out quite fast and goes straight for the flying human, but for some odd reason, it seemed like he almost anticipated the attack but wasn't quick enough to dodge it and he gets hit on his wings.

Riolu cheers and shouts out, "Yes! I got him!" He pumps a paw in the air but notices that he's coming right at him! Riolu readies himself but sees that he's falling in a erratic pattern, in a way where he cannot tell where he's going to land.

Riolu prepares himself and puts a paw into a fist and gets ready for him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and this winged human lands on Riolu flattens him but luckily for the human that he lands back on his feet and prepares to take off back into the air but not without apologizing, "Sorry, little guy!" And he takes off.

Riolu gets up and brushes himself off, "He's pretty durable for a human. Maybe he's not a human." Riolu thinks to himself, "Maybe that's why I can't read his aura." Riolu watches this guy fly around and shoots his bow at the monsters that's coming for him. But then he notices one of the cyclops coming for him on an ambush and Riolu says, "Watch out!"

He heard Riolu's warning and slices the cyclops with his bow and says to him, "Thanks, little guy!" Riolu crosses his arms and says to himself, "So I'm the little guy... well we'll see about that when this guy gets himself into trouble."

Riolu gets furious with him standing around doing nothing, "I can't take this! I'm going to go up there and fight those guys!" Riolu crouches and then dashes as quick as he can and jumps right in the air and attempts to land on one of the monsters. The winged human notices him and says, "Whoa... this little guy is incredible."

Riolu makes contact with a monster and shouts, "Close combat!" And attacks it and uses the momentum of the attack to land on another one and use the same move a couple more times and then the monsters fight back and knocks him at the winged human.

Luckily for Riolu, he catches him in his hands. Riolu takes notices of his bow and swipes it and jumps away and goes right back for the monsters, Riolu raises the bow into the air and swings it at the monster who propelled him and shout out, "Kiyuuuuu!" and knocks it into the other monsters.

Riolu then extends the bow and uses his own aura as an arrow and pulls it back and charges the arrow as big as possible, "Auuuurrrrrraaaa... spheeeeerreee!" He shoots the arrow and as soon as it collides with the monsters, the aura arrow makes a huge ball of aura and explodes them all.

Riolu does some flips as he lands on the ground, "I did it!" The winged human lands says to the proud aura Pokemon, "I never seen that before. What was that?" Riolu turns to him and says proudly, "Aura!" The winged human smiles, "Well, I couldn't have done it better myself. I didn't know something as small as you could fight so well."

Riolu gives him a smug smile, "Well, I didn't know a human could fly." This got this so called winged human to have a puzzled look followed by a chuckle. Riolu looks at him with a half pouty face, "What's so funny?" The 'human with wings' finally reveals himself, "I'm not a human. I'm an angel. You know... messenger of the gods. I happen to be the captain, too!"

Riolu gives him a confused look, "Angel... what are those?" The angel gives him a look, "I just told you. You mean you haven't seen or heard of angels before?" Riolu shakes his head, "Nope! All I know that this thing could amplify my aura."

The angel replies, "Oh, you mean Palutena's bow?" Riolu says without caring, "Whatever it's called it's awesome! I haven't seen my aura being shot out that huge before and come to think of it.. I think it drained me a bit."

The angel scratches the back of head and says to Riolu, "I kinda need that back now. I need to report back to Skyworld now and get ready for my next mission." Riolu doesn't trust the angel, "How will I know you won't capture me with this bow, huh?" Confused angel replies, "Capture you? Why would you think I would capture you? That isn't what angels do. Angels protect and keep evil away."

Riolu still doesn't trust him, "I don't care if you are an angel or not. I cannot trust anything with a human look to them, even if they got big ridiculous pairs of wings on them!" Riolu makes a run for it and the angel shouts at him while charging after him, "They are not ridiculous and you better bring that bow back to me right now!"

Riolu replies back at the angel, "Why don't you fly and make me?" The angel gets a bit annoyed and says to Riolu, "I can't fly right now, my five minutes are up thanks to you!" Riolu snickers, "What? Five minutes of flight time? With big wings like yours you only get five minutes? Whose stupid idea was that?"

This actually got the angel a bit more angry and he rushes faster at Riolu, "You better take that back!" Riolu makes a face at him, "Stupid angel!" This angered angel does a quick roll and catches back to him, "At least I can fly!" Riolu stops and attempts to shoot at the angel, "Don't come any closer! I will shoot!"

The angel tries to calm him down, "What's your deal with humans? Riolu replies, "Humans captures Pokémon and force us to fight for them!" The angel scratches his head confusedly, "Pokémon? I never heard of those before... is that what you are?" Riolu lowers the bow, "Wait... no one has ever heard of Pokémon before?"

The angel shakes his head, "You are the first one to drop by here. Where did you come from?" Riolu looks around and back at the angel, "I guess... from another world or dimension." The angel taps his foot, "Interesting... maybe you should come to Skyworld with me and maybe Lady Palutena has some answers."

Riolu still doesn't trust this angel completely, "Well... how do I know that you are not tricking me?" The angel kind of shot back at him, "Angels do not trick people! Even to whatever you are... Pokémon. The first thing you should trust is an angel."

Riolu gets a bit of a understandance, "Oh! That angel!" The angel facepalms, "Yes... that angel. Is there some kind of other angel I'm not knowing about?" Riolu shakes his head, "I wasn't really buying that 'you're an angel' bit." After Riolu says that, the angel swipes back his bow, "Wow! Aren't you stubborn?"

Then a voice echoes and Riolu is looking around confused, "Don't fight, you two... why not the both of you come to Skyworld and I'll be glad to explain things for you, Riolu." Riolu gasps, "You know my name?!"

This unknown voice replies, "Yes... although I had to read your mind to figure that out." The angel crosses his arms and says to the voice, "I hate to say it but you showed up kind of late, Lady Palutena."

The voice chuckles, "Well... I thought you could have handled Riolu on your own, Pit." Riolu sighs, "I get it. Just take me to Skyworld already!" Lady Palutena... or rather, her voice says, "My... he is a stubborn one, isn't he." Pit replies, "Told you. He also has some serious trust issues with the humans and he won't trust anybody that even resembles a human."

Lady Palutena's voice replies, "He has it worse than the goddess of nature." Riolu groans impatiently, "Ok... I get it! I got trust issues or something! I just want to get to Skyworld!" Pit just looks at him weirdly, "Ok... I guess we should be going then."

* * *

><p>Just like that.. Pit and Riolu gets beamed to Skyworld in a flash of light. How will Riolu react to the goddess of light, Palutena? Find out next time! Please leave feedback and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Riolu arrives at Skyworld and looks around and is amazed by everything he sees, "Everything's so..." Pit finishes his sentence, "Holy?" Riolu gives him a different word, "White." Pit replies in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah... everything's white, that is the color of light." Riolu tells him, "Silly angel, white isn't a color! And I should know because I'm colorblind."

Pit asks him, "Are you for real?" Riolu nods, "Yep! As a canine Pokemon I am cursed to not being able so see colors. Anyways... where is that Palutena?" A voice goes into Riolu and Pit's ear, "Follow the trail of light. As for Pit... you can just stand by for the next mission." Pit nods, "Alright, Lady Palutena... I guess I'll see you in a bit, Riolu."

Riolu nods and follows the light, inside one of the buildings, Riolu could see a figure in the distance and assumes that Palutena but for kicks, Riolu wants to try to ambush her. Riolu gets ready and as stealthy as possible, he strikes her with a force palm but she deflected it with her staff. Riolu gets knocked back quite a bit but sticks his landing, Palutena scolds him in a teasing way, "Now really... is that any way to treat someone who has invited you to their home?"

Riolu feels bad for what he did, "Sorry... I just wanted to see if I could get a hit on you." Palutena just smiles and says, "I'm only teasing... you should know that you could never confront a goddess with only mortal training." Riolu gets a bit confused, "Mortal training? As in... my training meant nothing?" Palutena tries to cheer him up, "I didn't mean that... that's why I invited you here, so you can be trained in my army."

Riolu crosses his arms and then realizes, "Wait! Does that mean that angel boy is going to tell me what to do?!" Palutena nods, "That's correct! He is the captain after all." Riolu sighs angrily, "I hate being told what to do." Palutena replies, "That's how things are... isn't that how things work in your world?" Riolu nods, "Yeah..." Palutena says to him cheerly, "It's going to be alright... who know? You might outrank him one day." This gets Riolu hyped up, "Really?!"

Palutena nods, "In about 300 years or so." Riolu gets this surprised face, "300 years?!" Palutena replies, "This is an estimate... it could take exactly 6789 years." Riolu gets an even more surprised face, "If you haven't realized... I do not have a life span as long as that."

Palutena jokingly states, "Not with that attitude." Riolu sighs and nods, "So... Pit is going to show me the ropes and I have to learn them. I got that... but why would Celibi send me here of all places." Palutena doesn't give him the exact answer, "Who knows, but hey... aren't you glad you're here?" Riolu shugs, "I guess... beats having that bird squawking at me saying 'don't use aura sphere, it's too dangerous!' Blah blah blah! I'll show him!"

With that, Riolu returns back to Pit and tells him, "Palutena wants you to teach me how things are done." Pit gasps, "Really? You know... I do prefer working alone but it's nice having somebody to show things are really done around here!" Riolu replies, "At least are fine with this." Pit jumps up excitedly, "You bet!" Palutena teleports to them and asks Pit, "This is a rare occasion but since you have an underling for you to guide... I'm allowing you to control your flight path." Pit is really surprised by this, "You're kidding, right?"

Palutena shakes her head, "I'm serious... but do not go off in dangerous areas, only for beginners." Pit gets disappointed, "Aw, man..." Palutena opens the door to the overworld, "Good luck you two and do not get killed, Riolu." Riolu frowns a bit, "That's reassuring..." Lady Palutena just smiles and Pit says to Riolu, "Are you ready?" Riolu nods, "Yes... I'm ready to go!"

Pit runs into the gates to the overworld as Riolu tags alongside him and before he knew it, they were in the air! But there is one problem... Riolu can't fly! Pit sees Riolu panicking in midair as he plummets towards the ground and he sighs at him and carries him so he doesn't meet his doom. Riolu sighs in relief and says, "Is she trying to kill me? If you weren't here... I would be part of the ground and that won't be good."

Pit shakes his head, "She wouldn't do that, now let's go defeat some monsters and hopefully not run into Medusa while training." Riolu scratches his head, "Medusa? Is that who these monsters belong to? Pit nods, "She's the leader of the Underworld and she commands the monsters to do her bidding and let them wreck havoc across the world." Riolu nods, "Can't wait until I get to do a solo mission!"

Pit gives him a sheepish smile, "Let's wait until you get a bit better." Just then... they see more monsters coming for them, the cyclops monsters that they saw earlier and these nose monsters. Riolu snickers at their design, "Look at that one! I want to punch it so bad!" Pit replies, "There will be monsters that won't play around and are quite fierce! Just be on your guard, Riolu."

Riolu hops out of Pit's arms and attacks the monsters, "Kyaa! Take this!" He uses a force palm attack and launches the monster off as they hit their own from the force of Riolu's attack. Pit is quite impressed with his natural power that he has.

Back with the worryness that is Chatot... Chatot looks everywhere for Riolu but can't seem to find him, obviously. Chatot searches high and low in the forest looking for the blue Pokemon. "Where could he be?! He's making me so worried!"

But Riolu is as alright as he can possibly be! He is fighting these monsters with only his paws as he has no weapons yet. Pit could have easily wipe them out but seeing that Riolu can handle them on his own, he stands back and watch carefully. Whether or not that Pit can go anywhere he wants to now, he still got five minutes so Riolu must be quick about this but that isn't going to happen as more monsters show up.

Pit spins his bow and says, "Time to speed things up a bit!" He goes in and slices the monsters with his bow as they can become two blades if you separated them. Riolu prepares for another aura sphere in his paws, "Aurrraaaa... sphere!" He shoots it out and he is actually getting better getting them out and with good power.

Pit notices that his five minutes are almost up and he says to Riolu, "Alright... time to head back shortly!" Riolu shakes his head, "What are you, crazy?! I'm having loads of fun killing these guys! Especially these nose creatures." Pit sweatdrops and says, "This isn't about fun! It's about protecting everything we hold dear and by the way... those nose creatures are called Specknose." Riolu tries to sink this all in but the Monoeyes capture him and they all group up together to hold him down.

Riolu tries the best he could to break free but they got him tight. Pit tries going to help but as soon as he charges after them, his five minutes are up and he plummets to the ground. He shouts to Palutena telepathically, "Need some help here!" Palutena shines a light at Pit and takes him bac k to her temple in Skyworld.

Pit catches his breath from the big fall he had and says to Palutena apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect for the monoeyes to get Riolu and now-" Palutena stops him, "It's alright... I knew that this might happen so I'm going to take over your training with him for now."

Back with Riolu as he struggles to try to break free from the Monoeyes, he hears Palutena's voice, "Riolu... can you hear me?" Riolu nods, "Yes... I'm so glad to hear you right now. Can you help me out?" Palutena replies, "You can get out yourself, you just have to use your natural abilities. Don't you have a move to help you break out in a flash?"

Riolu realizes that the word 'flash' is a hint for a move that Lucario can use and Riolu if they are skilled enough. Riolu shouts out, "Extreme speed!" And he escapes in a flash while taking down the monoeyes in a blink. After this, now it's Riolu's turn to plummet to the ground but Palutena has the solution to this and summons a cloud for Riolu to ride on to replicate's Pit's flight.

Palutena introduces the cloud to Riolu, "Meet your new friend, the Nimbus cloud!" Riolu scratches his head, "I'm sure that I've seen or heard of that name before and this cloud." Palutena obviously pretends to not understand what he's talking about, "I do not know what you mean, this is an original mode of transportation given to you by the gods in which you should be grateful to ride on. Maybe I should have let you fall and see if you can fly."

Riolu panics and says, "No! I like it! Thanks!" Palutena controls the cloud and she says, "Now.. let's take you to your training area."

Pit is watching this from Palutena's viewing globe or whatever it's called. Palutena reminds him, "Don't you have an army to command, Pit?" Pit nods, "Oh.. right." He runs off to his army as Palutena guides Riolu to his training.

* * *

><p>Will Riolu be able to handle Palutena's training and rival up against Pit in the future? Find out next time!<p> 


End file.
